Mi último regalo
by samanthablack30
Summary: En fase terminal Hermione decide darle a Severus un último regalo que lo ayude a sobrellevar su ausencia una vez que ella muera...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidas a mi nuevo fic… será cortito y sin poca acción, no lo menosprecio, contiene más… imaginación y cariño… mucho cariño… todo está ya escrito así que no tendré problemas con las actualizaciones…**_

**Nada me pertenece sino a J.K. Rowling... sólo la idea...**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**HERMIONE**

¡Por fin ha pasado! Respiro muy agitada, mis parpados se encuentran pegados y me arden los ojos en consideración, siento pastosa mi lengua creyendo que voy a vomitar, abro los ojos despacio viendo a mi esposo frente a mí, me coloca un paño húmedo en la frente, estás crisis y las fiebres me mataran antes que la maldita enfermedad.

- "**Ya acabo"** – lo noto tan cansado y triste, el enorme esfuerzo que hace por no quebrar es enorme.

- "**Estoy tan cansada Sev, creo que se acerca"**

- "**No digas eso nena, el día que tú me faltes nada tendría sentido, nada… me iría contigo a donde quiera que estuvieras"** – ya no respondí nada, pero el hecho de que estuviera condenada a muerte hacia las cosas difíciles, ¿cómo irme sabiendo que lo dejaré así? Sabiendo que él se dejará perder o hará una tontería, él tenía razón, yo era lo único que tenía en la vida.

La mirada del medimago me asusta y a la vez me tranquiliza, me sonríe a penas mientras cierra mi bata y me da a beber la poción, se despide y sale a hablar con mi marido, escucho susurros y con dificultad me incorporo para escuchar lo que dicen.

- "**Lo siento Severus, ha llegado la hora"**

- "**No… haz algo Daniel, lo que sea, lo que me cueste… toda la fortuna si es necesario"**

- "**Sabes bien que no es cuestión de dinero, hablamos desde el inicio y sabías que su enfermedad no tenía cura"**

- "**La poción…"**

- "**Severus, esa poción le dará una mejor calidad de vida pero le acortará sus días" **– me asusto al escuchar un golpe en la pared – **"Cálmate"**

- "**No me pidas que me calme cuando no es tu esposa la que está muriendo"**

- "**Hazle sus días más placenteros y que no te vea mal, eso la pone peor"**

- "**¿Cuánto?"**

- "**Semanas… quizás tres, si le das la poción sería la mitad"**

- "**¿Es todo? ¿No harás nada más? Te lo suplico, ella lo es todo para mí, la llevaré a otro país"**

- "**Severus conoces los efectos de esa maldición"**

- "**Pues me niego aceptar que la perderé" **– comencé a escuchar tomo comenzaba a tirar los muebles del pasillo y salí viendo su rostro desencajado tiraba cosas y las estrellaba, veía lágrimas en su rostro, yo daría todo por quitarle ese dolor.

- "**Para… Sev te lo imploro detente"** – me observa y su fortaleza se vence ahí y llora amargamente pero no se detiene.

- "**Te dije que esto es lo que pone más mal a Hermione Severus, se un poco consiente por favor"**

- "**Sev" **– intenté alcanzarlo pero la fuerza en mis piernas me faltaba, antes de caer él me toma en brazos.

- "**Perdóname"** – hunde su cara en mi cuello y siento su rostro húmedo y una respiración agitada.

- "**Te amo"** – llora mas y veo la foto de nuestra boda tirada con el cristal roto **– "La foto… quiero la foto" **– él voltea y me la da con la varita, quito los cristales y sólo abrazo la foto viéndola, mi mirada llena de brillo y era tan bella, frente a mi se encuentra un espejo y veo la realidad… ya no lo soy, mi cabello esta tan descuidado, mi piel reseca y pálida, con ojeras y lagañas, bajo la vista dolida – **"Ya no soy hermosa"**

- "**Nunca digas eso Hermione, tu eres y siempre serás preciosa, siempre… y no me contradigas, eres la mujer por la que enloquezco todos los días"** – se fue diciéndome todas esas cosas mientras me regresaba a la habitación y me recostaba en la cama – **"Y aún me pierdo en esa mirada, mi refugio, mi todo… eres lo que más amo, una de las mujeres más maravillosas que he conocido"**

- "**Contando a Lily"**

- "**No… sólo tú y mi madre"** – Eileen… si… lo era… - **"Iré a despedir al médico y vuelvo"**

- "**¿Podrías abrir las ventanas?"** – con la varita deja todo el ventanal abierto y me permite ver el jardín, él conserva mis flores tan hermosas porque sabe que me encantan.

- "**No tardaré nada"** – asiento y veo como se retira escuchando como todo se comienza a recoger.

Después terminada la guerra su nombre se limpió y pude comenzar algo con él, sin escondernos, sin nada que nos lo impidiera, terminé mi último año y nos casamos, yo era muy joven tenía apenas 20 años pero estaba enamorada. Comencé a estudiar mi carrera de Medimagia y al terminar el segundo año quede embarazada, estábamos felices… sin embargo fue el inicio de mi desdicha, tuve amenaza de aborto y deje la escuela, mi embarazo fue de alto riesgo y me quede en casa, Severus era profesor de D.C.A.O así que nos fuimos a Hogwarts, no todo era tan malo, volvía al Castillo…

Casi cumplía los seis meses y tuve a mi pequeña, Severus a penas pudo llevarme a San Mungo, nació tan frágil y débil, sólo la tuve conmigo unas horas y se fue, Sev decía que se parecía a mi… me deprimí mucho y no encontraba la forma de salir adelante… y hubo una luz… pero sólo fue un engaño porque se tornó oscura y dolorosa, quede embarazada de nuevo y al segundo mes lo perdí… mi salud mermó y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que algo ya no marchaba bien.

Fuimos con los mejores médimagos y la respuesta fue la misma, estaba enferma… muy enferma, las maldiciones a las que fui victima habían nacido en mí una enfermedad parecida al cáncer pero con un extraño virus impidiendo que mi cuerpo se defendiera en la amenaza. Severus acudió con los mejores medimagos, pocionistas hasta que hizo le poción que me ayudaría, nunca podía tener bebés ya que nacerían con la enfermedad y le pasaría lo mismo que a mi Jane… creímos que la poción funcionaría solo para darnos cuenta que mientras me daba fuerzas me acortaba mi vida.

Esa batalla la tenía perdida y era tan injusto, primero haber perdido a mi familia, a mi nena y que me dijeran que yo no podría aspirar a más, y me llegaba el dolor de estar causándole a Severus ese sufrimiento, lo iba a dejar completamente solo.

- "**¿Necesitas algo?" **– se asoma a la puerta… últimamente me complace en todo lo que le pido.

- "**Acuéstate conmigo"** – me abraza de la cintura y siento su respiración en mi cuello tan varonil y perfecta, ya ni fuerzas tenía para disfrutarlo como hombre – **"Sev… cuando yo me vaya quiero descansar en el lugar donde están mis padres"** – me responde con un beso y guarda silencio – **"Vende esta casa y todo lo mío, regálalo a alguna sociedad de beneficencia y sólo quédate con la fotografía y regresa al trabajo"**

- "**Para… te lo suplico"** – volteó a verlo para secar sus lágrimas y su mirada me duele más que la enfermedad, él sufre al igual que yo.

- "**Tienes que oír lo que quiero para cuando ya no esté"**

- "**Falta tiempo"**

- "**Semanas… no quiero que me llores ni verte mal"**

- "**Eres mi esposa"**

- "**Por lo mismo, no te amargues ni te enclaustres en un lugar, quiero verte bien y feliz"**

- "**No seas injusta nena, tú te vas a un lugar mejor y me dejaras en este infierno, soportando mi dolor, no calmaras mi conciencia y me quedo aquí solo, sin ti…soy yo el que se quedara a recordarte, deja de pedirme esas cosas que me duelen… te guardare luto el tiempo que yo quiera y elija y ya sabes cómo estaré… añorando el momento de irme contigo, pero mi pasado es tan ruin que no mereceré estar al lado tuyo y de mi madre"**

- "**Shhhhhhh"** – lo silencio, besa mis manos con tanto fervor hasta que logra calmarse – **"¿Podrías traer a los chicos esta semana? Hace tiempo que no veo a Ginny"** – asintió dándome un beso, hasta quedarnos ambos dormidos.

Al día siguiente Severus organizo una comida en el jardín, hice lo que pude con mi apariencia pero no era mucho, mi piel seguía tan pálida y áspera, mis labios estaban cuarteados y mis ojos me ardían demasiado, no sé de dónde agarraba la fuerza para caminar. Me puse un vestido largo y así tratar de disimular los diez kilos que me faltaban, arregle mi cabello y así cubrir lo demacrada que me encontraba. A pesar de que me negué mi esposo me hizo sentarme en una silla de ruedas en el jardín, estaba impecable con la fuente de unas hadas en medio y dos mesas circulares cerca de ellas, vendrían toda la familia Weasley y Harry.

Disfrute tanto verlos por última vez, los abrazos de Molly eran como si mi madre llegara a dármelos, pude abrazar al niño de George y ver que mi amiga Ginny esperaba a otro pequeño, por un momento los envidie a todos, ¿Por qué sólo yo tenía esa enfermedad y tenía que sacrificar mi felicidad? Pero yo no era así y sonreí… no iba a desaprovechar cada minuto de mi vida en algo innecesario.

- "**La comida fue estupenda Sev"**

- "**Me alegra que te haya gustado"** – se mete a la cama y realmente se lo agradezco, sólo su calor calma el frío que me invade últimamente.

Le resulta difícil verme morir poco a poco y más difícil le resultaría que me fuera a hacerlo a otra parte… él ha sufrido tanto y yo quería darle un último obsequio… todo estaba planeado… habrá valido la pena lo se.

Espere a que durmiera, tome mi varita con fuerza y lo hechicé para que no despertara, con dificultad llegué al laboratorio y tomé la poción que había creado para mí, eso me daría una mejor calidad de vida para hacer lo planeado aunque me recortará mis días a una semana. Una vez sintiendo los efectos mi apariencia mejoro un poco y pude vestirme, sólo unos jeans claros, tenis negros y una playera blanca con una sudadera, me coloco la varita en los jeans y regrese a la habitación.

Lo veía tan calmado, pude darle un beso de despedida.

- "**Te regresaré un poco de lo que la vida te quito"** – tomé el giratiempos y lo ajuste… llevándome a otro mundo… otro lugar.

¿Regresarle a Lily? Pos supuesto que no, siempre he creído que ella nunca se mereció a alguien tan maravilloso como Severus, busco a alguien más… algo que valga la pena para él y soporte mi ausencia.

El sol está muy fuerte y el parque está repleto de niños gritando y siendo tan libres y felices. Me coloco detrás de los arboles pudiendo ver a un pequeño de unos cuatro o cinco años, se escondía frunciendo el ceño un poco y unas ramas hacen que se caiga cuando se enredan en su ropa vieja y grande, no me acerco y espero a que se levante. Regresa a ver y observo que ve a un par de niñas que juegan en el sube y bajas.

- "**Es muy linda" **– le digo, él se sorprende y piensa en irse – **"No temas, no le diré a nadie que la has estado viendo"**

- "**Yo no veía a nadie" **– responde a la defensiva.

- "**¿Qué haces oculto aquí?"**

- "**No te incumbe"**

- "**Soy Hermione" **– le extendí mi mano y con desconfianza la toma – **"Soy nueva en la ciudad, me acabo de mudar, sólo quería un amigo"**

- "**¿Tú querías un amigo? ¿Te intereso yo como amigo?" **– pregunta sorprendido.

- "**¡Por supuesto!"**

- "**Yo… no me llevo bien con los otros niños… se burlan de…"** – no lo dejo terminar.

- "**Yo tenía un amigo en la escuela y se burlaban de él por no tener papás y no poder tener ropa ni cosas… y él fue el mejor… sin embargo puedo hacer algo para que no se burlen más"** – con la varita le coloqué unos pantalones color café y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos decentes.

- "**¡¿Eres bruja?!"**

- "**Será nuestro secreto… ¿confías en mí ahora?"** – medio asiente y observa ilusionado como se ve – **"¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi nuevo amigo?"**

- "**Severus, Severus Snape"**

_**Espero les haya gustado la trama chicas…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a las que dejaron review o pusieron mi historia en favoritos y alertas… **_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**HERMIONE **

Me hospedaba en un hotel cerca de ahí, tenía suficiente para algo mejor pero preferí algo discreto, tenía suficiente poción para una semana y tendría que regresar a mi tiempo para morir ahí y ver si había podido hacer algo por Severus… morir en sus brazos sería lo único y mejor que podría pasarme.

Al día siguiente volví a acudir al parque pero Severus nunca llegó, pase por La Hilandera y estuve tentada a tocar la puerta, pero estaba apresurándome demasiado, no debía hacer eso o pondría en riesgo todo el plan.

A los dos días lo tenía de nuevo ahí con la ropa vieja de siempre, su cabecita decaída me dolía enormemente, me acerque sentándome a su lado sin mediar palabra alguna, él volteaba a verme de vez en cuando pero tampoco decía nada.

-"**¿Dónde vives?"** – me preguntó.

- "**En un pequeño hotel cerca del parque… aún no consigo casa donde quedarme ¿y tú?"**

- "**Al final de aquella calle"** – me señala con el dedo.

- "**Vine a buscarte todos los días… ¿por qué no viniste?"**

- "**Ammm… tuve cosas que hacer"**

- "**¿Y tu ropa?"**

- "**Ammm… mamá la lavó y no se secó"** – mintió bajando la vista, subí un poco aquella manga para ver un moretón largo hecho con lo que debió ser quizás un cable.

- "**¿Severus?"**

- "**Tengo que irme"** – antes de preguntar cualquier cosa salió corriendo de ahí.

Regrese al cuarto abatida, intentaba relajarme, olvidar… no concentrarme en nada… pero veía sus ojos tristes, esa mirada que añora gritarlo todo, que alguien lo oiga, lo entienda, y recordaba los pensamientos que Severus un día me mostró, veía su brazo marcado, su dolor… y sin quererlo ya estaba llorando a llanto abierto… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Se supone que debo evitar eso, si es necesario matar a Tobias pero ¿cómo?

Dure llorando casi una hora, me dio fiebre… deliraba… todos los recuerdos se mezclaban, cuando él era niño, cuando muere Eileen… su padre… tuvo que vivir con él por años, quise gritar… detenerlo pero no podía… la boda, había mucha sangre en esa boda… y todos eran felices, Voldemort… mataba a Severus… ¿entonces con quien me estaba casando? Volteo a ver a ese hombre, pero es Severus… muerto…

Despierto sobresaltada y tomo la poción, no me puedo dar el lujo de ponerme mal… no tendría a nadie con quien acudir. Salí y a un lado de donde vivía Severus se alojaba una señora ya mayor de edad, llamaba Aly y me rentó el cuarto que solía ser de su nieta antes de que partiera a hacer su maestría a Alemania, era un cuarto pequeño con una cama individual, closet donde dejo mucha ropa, una mesa con un ordenador portátil, un televisor y un baño propio, era hermosa… algo empalagosa para mí, abundaba el color rosa, blanco y morado…

- "**Si hay algo de ropa que te sirva puedes usarla… mi nieta dejo tantas cosas… no traes maleta"** – solo llevaba una bolsa donde tenía una "cosmetiquera" donde sólo tenía lo más indispensable, un cepillo para el cabello, otro para los dientes, otros jeans, tres playeras y la sudadera.

- "**Me asaltaron y se llevaron casi todo… esto lo he ido comprando poco a poco"**

- "**Es una mala zona… nunca andes tan noche por las calles"**

- "**Gracias señora" **– ella era muy amable y atenta.

Salí a mi encuentro con Severus quien estaba un poco más alegre que la última vez que lo había visto, jugaba con dos varas de madera sin dejar de ver a las pelirrojas.

- "**¿Y no me quieres contar de tu familia?"**

- "**¿Qué quieres saber?"**

- "**Lo que tú me quieras contar"**

- "**Mmmm… mi mamá se llama Eileen y ella no trabaja se queda en casa y cuida de mí y de papá… él se llama Tobías y no es brujo, es… normal… mm… muggle y él trabaja arreglando cosas a veces, y … ¿y tú familia?" **– necesitaba ganarme su confianza… el tiempo se me terminaba…

- "**Mi mamá se llamaba Jane y mi papá Gerald, nunca tuvimos hermanos… y ellos murieron hace algunos años"**

- "**¿Cómo?"**

- "**Esa historia prometo contártela un día… quiero pedirte un favor… necesito hablar con tu madre"**

- "**¿Para qué?"**

- "**Bueno… hay cosas de las que no entiendo bien aquí en el mundo de la magia"**

- "**Ella no podrá resolvértelas"** – me lo asegura.

- "**¿Por qué dices eso?"**

- "**Mi padre le tiene prohibido ir al Callejón Diagon, ni mezclarse con los de nuestra… condición, ni siquiera le permite ir a ver a su familia, dice que no son otra cosa más que ricachones anormales"**

- "**Aún así me gustaría charlar con ella"**

- "**Mmmm… esta bien"**

Cruzamos todo el parque hasta llegar a La Hilandera, la cual lucía más lúgubre de lo que yo recordaba, el pequeño tocó y se escuchó el rechinido y una mujer que apenas abría la puerta.

- "**¿Hijo?"**

- "**Mamá… ella es Hermione, una nueva amiga que encontré, dice que quiere hablar contigo"** – la mujer me observa con detenimiento sin mediar palabra.

- "**¿Qué quiere?"**

- "**Charlar con usted señora… hay cosas que debo decirle"**

- "**Mi esposo está por llegar y a él no le gustan las visitas"**

- "**No le robaré mucho tiempo"** – lo piensa varios minutos y asiente.

Me deja entrar a la casa la cual tiene los mismos muebles que cuando Severus me llevó por primera vez, igual con poca luz pero más limpia, varias de las cosas ya estaban rotas o en mal estado. Al mirarla a ella se muestra inquieta, su rostro es triste y ansioso, lleva un vestido largo color gris de manga larga, su pelo recogido en un chongo hacia atrás, pelo negro como Severus y la piel pálida igual que él, no es una mujer muy hermosa pero sé que la vida que lleva la hace más triste de lo que se ve en realidad.

- "**¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?"**

- "**Yo… es un poco difícil de explicar… yo… Severus ¿me dejarías hablar con tu mamá a solas?"**

- "**Si"** – él se desaparece y sé que intentará escuchar y puse un hechizo silenciador a las escaleras.

- "**¿Qué haces? ¡Por Dios! Te mandon mis padres, te voy a pedir que te vayas"**

- "**No lo hare, y no me menda la familia Prince"**

- "**¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?"**

- "**Hay algo más importante que el saber quién soy, algo más importante de si soy bruja o no, algo más importante que tu miedo… Severus es tu hijo y está sufriendo"**

- "**No sé de qué estás hablando"**

- "**Hablo de las marcas que le deja su padre, hablo del maltrato físico y psicológico por el que pasa un niño de cuatro años, un niño al que debes proteger… su padre lo golpeó"**

- "**¿Eso te dijo Severus?"**

- "**No… yo lo vi"**

- "**Viste mal, si es todo te agradecería que te fueras"**

- "**¿No ves con claridad Eileen…? todo esto tendrá consecuencias"** – la puerta se abre por un hombre bastante ebrio que llega y me observa con repulsión.

- "**¿Quién coños eres?"**

- "**Ella… ella ya se va Tobías"**

- "**No… no voy a irme"** – mi tiempo estaba contado, sacrifique semanas de estar con Severus para salvarlo y darle una vida mejor y nada iba a arruinarlo – **"Usted es un maldito cobarde"**

- "**Vete Hermione"**

- "**¿Qué dijiste puta?"**

- "**Un asqueroso cobarde que se aprovecha de una mujer y un niño indefenso"**

- "**¿Qué le dijiste estúpida? Donde sea otra maldita trabajadora social…"**

- "**Soy su peor pesadilla muggle miserable" **– saqué la varita… no tenía miedo de matar… los efectos de la poción habían bajado demasiado y ya no importaba nada – **"Sec…"**

- "**Protego"** – un poderoso escudo cubría al cuerpo de Tobías **– "No quiero herirte"**

- "**Ojala tuvieras ese coraje para proteger a tu hijo…"**

- "**Desmaius"** – sin esperarlo me arrojo fuera de la casa cerrando la puerta, me levanté maldiciendo y comenzando a sentir los dolores de la enfermedad.

Me sostuve de la puerta, intenté entrar con los hechizos básicos hasta hacer volar la entrada pero Eileen supo bloquear perfectamente la puerta. Me recargué en ella… todo era tan complicado y pensaba que se iría resolviendo solo pero no fue así.

- "**Tenían que ser los de tu clase… malditos anormales asquerosos… tu familia"**

- "**Ella no es de mi familia Tobías, no sé donde salió" **

- "**No mientas estúpida"** – se escucha un golpe de su cuerpo caer y sus lamentos.

- "**Te lo juro, no sé de dónde vino, pero yo voy a protegerte Tobías, te amo y siempre veré por ti y nuestra familia"**

- "**Una familia maldita fue lo que me diste, un hijo anormal igual que tu"**

- "**No bebas más"**

- "**No eres nadie… cállate"** – se escuchan golpes y comienzo a buscar el defecto de su protección, siempre hay una, además ella se encontraba distraída y en un momento los hechizos iban a dejar de tener efecto – **"¿Cómo llegó?"**

- "**Sólo llego… tocó la puerta"** – le mintió.

- "**Yo la traje… es mi amiga"** – la voz de Severus hace que me llene de terror.

- "**Tenía que ser tu bastardo Eileen"**

- "**No le digas así al niño Tobías" **

- "**¡Deja a mamá!"** – escuchó que la defiende mientras la golpea y un grito de Severus… me asomo a la ventana y él alcanza a verme.

- "**¡Sube a tu recámara!"** – le grito, pero el cuerpo de su madre indefensa lo detiene, es tan sólo un niño y eso no detiene a Tobías, es un niño y eso no hace razonar a su madre, es un niño y eso me parte el alma – **"Corre Sev"** – hace lo que le digo pero Tobías a pesar de lo ebrio que se encuentra va tras él…

Ya no puedo verlo más, solo escucho su llanto y como una cobarde me tapo los oídos para no escucharlo ni a él ni los golpes que le da. Me sostengo de los barandales oxidados de la ventana acercándome a la puerta, cogiendo las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, aún los hechizos protectores están ahí… sigo escuchando a Sev.

- "**Eileen baja los hechizos…"** – no recibo respuesta de ella ni nada – **"Eileen por favor, déjame ayudarlo… te lo suplico…"** – golpeo la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pateándola y dejando caer mi débil cuerpo – **"Tobías… maldito déjalo en paz… ¡No lo toques!... Déjalo, no le pongas las manos encima…"** – mi cuerpo se siente débil… todo da vueltas, cierro los ojos y veo a Severus el día de nuestra boda… al abrirlos veo el concreto y el agua estancada en la calle, me he caído… ya no oigo nada… ya no siento nada… ¡No lo toques Tobías! ¡Lo siento Sev!

_**Me disculpo por el capítulo si fue algo fuerte o triste…**_

_**Gabriela Cruz:**_ este fic lo actualizaré un poco más seguido ya que lo tengo terminado… y será muy cortito espero te guste.

_**ZaDaBia:**_ debo admitir que será muy triste… demasiado triste… dicen que así escribo yo jajaja

_**Samaria Reed:**_ Espero que sea lo que esperas y no defraudarte, será un fic pequeño pero muy emotivo. Besos

_**Sakura7893:**_ Es lo que esperabas? Ojala que si… fin de semana otro capítulo. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ jajaja desde que te conozco eres el chantaje encarnado… mmm… las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana y será muy cortito así que no morirás de angustia. Si tendrá final feliz o no… pues no sé, he dejado el último capítulo en blanco para escribirlo según la respuesta que reciba de las lectoras… pero lo planeo con un final triste… lo siento

_**SuekSnape:**_ Gracias amiga… hazme saber si voy en la dirección correcta. Besos

_**Yetsave:**_ siiiii será triste, gracias por tus palabras… Besos

_**Melyz de Snape:**_ Hola guapa, a comparación de los fics que tengo parados este lo tengo escrito casi todo, sólo el final lo tengo en suspenso porque no sé que final ponerle… Gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, siempre es grato saber que alguien le agrada la forma que escribimos… Besos

_**Besos chicas**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No me maten, tengo todo escrito pero me faltó tiempo para actualizar… espero les guste, y muchas gracias a las que dejaron review en mi One Shot, responderé lo prometo!**_

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**HERMIONE **

De nuevo esa espantosa sensación de estar muriendo y darte cuenta que la vida no te deja hacerlo completamente, abro los ojos sintiendo la quemazón en mi piel, en mis ojos y a penas recuperando el poder de respirar con algo de facilidad. Tengo mi cabello mojado y aunque me duele todo siento la suavidad de una cama y unas tersas sabanas cubriendo mi cuerpo. La señora Aly me observa desde la silla que se encuentra pegada a la cama.

- "**Hasta que despiertas niña… he pasado una noche angustiosa"**

- "**¿Qué paso?"**

- "**Te encontré desmayada en la calle, tuve que pedirle a Louis el panadero que te subiera a la recamara, tenías mucha fiebre y llame a la doctora que me atiende a mí, entre las dos logramos bajártela con una buena ducha, los medicamentos no funcionan, dice que debes hacerte unos estudios"**

- "**Ya me los hice… le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí"**

- "**¿Estás enferma?"** – asentí incorporándome – **"¿qué tienes?"**

- "**Es una de esas tontas enfermedades raras de este tiempo… no… tengo que tomar un cierto medicamento y se me paso la hora, por eso me desmaye"**

- "**¿Estarás bien?"**- me pregunta con un tono realmente preocupado.

- "**Si… gracias"**

- "**Bueno, te dejo descansar… iré a preparar una sopa que te caerá perfectamente después de lo que has pasado y un pay de queso que estoy segura te fascinara"**

- "**Estoy segura que así será"**

Cuando sale de la recamara puedo ponerme una ropa acorde para salir, me tomo el doble de poción para tener las fuerzas necesarias, necesito saber de Severus, baje y le dije a la señora que saldría a comprar más medicamento. Llegué hasta el parque y en definitiva no encontré a Severus por ningún lado. Regresé a la casa y escuche mucho silencio, las cortinas estaban recorridas y no podía ver nada, toqué la puerta varias veces hasta que por fin se decidió a abrirme. Al principio quiso cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero después lo pensó mejor y pase.

- "**Es la última vez que te pido que te marches"**

- "**¿No te importa por lo que pasa tu hijo Eileen?"**

- "**Tu causaste esto ayer… Tobías no siempre es agresivo"**

- "**Créeme conozco esta maldita historia más de que piensas, hasta tengo más datos que tú misma y sabes por el infierno que pasas y por el que haces pasar a tu hijo y déjame decirte que es algo muy injusto y egoísta de tu parte"** – le reproche con amargura.

- "**¿Qué esperas que haga? Es mi esposo, su padre"**

- "**¿Y qué con eso? Eso no le da derecho a golpearlo ni a humillarlo"**

- "**En el fondo él lo quiere"**

- "**Por encima y en el fondo Eileen, él lo odia… odia que le hayas mentido con lo de que eres una bruja, odia que su hijo sea como tú, te odia a ti y a él, y si él que es su padre lo trata así cuando por naturaleza debería amarlo y protegerlo creo que es injusto que tú también lo hagas, que tú no lo protejas"**

- "**¿Cómo sabes tanto?"** – me pregunta con miedo.

- "**Me dirías loca si te dijera"** – se escucha la voz de Tobías hablar con un hombre afuera de la casa y ahora ambas temblábamos de miedo.

- "**Desaparécete… ahora"** – y es algo de lo cual no dudo, él no debía volverme a ver ahí.

Aquel día estuve muy atenta y como siempre comenzaron los gritos, conocía esa casa a la perfección, Severus me la había mostrado tiempo antes, no nos quedamos a vivir mucho tiempo ahí ya que a él le traía muy malos recuerdos.

Saque la varita y le pedía a mi madre que me ayudará en esto, me aparecí en la habitación cuando Severus estaba asustado cerca de la cama, al verme no supo si alegrarse, enojarse o asustarse más de lo debido, puse un hechizo silenciador y lo observe un momento.

- "**Él no sabrá que estoy aquí"**

- "**Está peleando con mamá otra vez"**

- "**Lo sé… ven aquí"** – lo estreche lo más cerca que podía, tenía unos enormes ganas de protegerlo con mi vida si era necesario.

- "**Tengo miedo"**

- "**Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, yo no dejaré que él vuelva a hacerte daño, voy a protegerte y cuidarte siempre"**

- "**¿Y a mamá?"**

- "**Tu mami estará bien"** – se supone que a eso había venido a ese tiempo… pero Eileen no me estaba dejando las cosas muy fáciles que digamos.

- "**Él entrará y puede lastimarte a ti también"**

- "**Te prometo que no será así, no dejaré que entre y te lastime, confía en mi"**

- "**Háblame de ti… lo que sea"** – nos acostamos en la cama bastante incómoda y vieja que tenía en esa habitación.

- "**Bueno… pues cuando fui al colegio me gustaba mucho la clase de pociones, cuando seas grande entenderás porque… no me gusta el Quidditch"**

- "**Mamá jugaba… era la mejor"**

- "**Estoy segura de que lo era… me encanta leer y escribir, siempre quise ser Medimaga pero no pude por algunos problemas que surgieron…."** – y así le fui diciendo varias cosas hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, acaricié su cabello hasta que su respiración fue tranquila.

Muy entrada la noche se sintió como alguien quiso entrar… era él ya que comenzó a tocar la puerta con furia, me levanté evitando que Severus despertara e interrumpiera la paz de mi pequeño.

- "**Protego"** – fui colocando uno a uno el hechizo y una vez sintiendo el lugar seguro me acosté con mi Sev al lado y concilie el sueño como hacía días no lo hacía…

Observaba las pociones y sabía que debía administrarlas bien, además el defecto de estás es que no sabía cuando moriría, quizás simplemente un día ya no despertaría y así acabaría todo, yo debía regresar a mi tiempo… quería ver a Severus por última vez y aún tenía la esperanza de que yo en ese tiempo hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto con su vida.

- "**¡Hermione! Linda tienes visitas"** – me gritaba la señora desde abajo, ¿pero visitas?

Cuando baje estaba Eileen ahí y eso me sorprendió demasiado, cuando la salude fingió estar bien e invitarme a tomar un taza de té. Entramos a su casa y vi a Severus tendido en uno de los sillones al parecer debió estar dormido.

- "**Me dijo mi hijo que habías estudiado Medimagia"**

- "**¿Qué le paso?"** – bajo la vista avergonzada – **"Tobías"** – me dedique a curar lo que el miserable había hecho con él y Eileen miraba en silencio desde otro sillón.

- "**Por favor dime quien eres"**

- "**Si… te lo diré"** – me quité la cadena y se la arroje cayendo en giratiempos sobre sus piernas.

- "**¿Qué? ¿A qué has venido?"**

- "**Soy la esposa de tu hijo y vine… creyendo absurdamente que yo podía evitarle años de sufrimiento, años de dolor con un padre que no lo quiere, pensé que podía arrancarle esos traumas que están comenzando a formarse en él"**

- "**No entiendo"**

- "**Severus es un hombre agrio Eileen, amargado, frío, serio y ausente… quisiera no culparte, en serio me esfuerzo por no hacerlo pero no encuentro la forma…"**

- "**Hermione… Tobías…"**

- "**Ya no lo defiendas Eileen"** – la interrumpí – **"Sigue tal cual anda… vivirá atemorizado, odiará a Tobías por lo que te hace y le hace… irá con gusto a Hogwarts sabiendo que no lo verá, vendrá de mala gana las vacaciones de verano y te verá con gusto porque a pesar de todo tu eres la mujer más maravillosa que él conoció y te idolatra, regresará uno de los últimos años más triste y solitario que nunca para darse cuenta que estas muerta, que por fin después de años Tobías logro su amenaza… matarte a golpes y lo dejarás solo en manos de ese muggle desalmado y tendrá que vivir con él hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad… ¿Pero dime Eileen? Que hace un adolescente solo… ¿Qué hace? Caer en malas manos, juntarse con malas compañías, cometer un error tras otro… matar… torturar… y así fragmentar cada vez su alma… pasaran los años y él no encontrará nada por el cual cambiar su estilo de vida… siendo esclavo de personas para fines comunes, olvidando quien fue algún día… un hombre de 40 años que lo único que espera es morir… y que añoraría tener a Tobías enfrente y lo haga por fin… matarlo y acabar con el dolor que comenzó en esta casa" **– respiro agitada guardando silencio, estoy llorando por la derrota que veo venirse pero al mirarla a ella veo que sufre también y llora.

- "**¿Voy a morir?"**

- "**No… te van a matar… y él se pierde en eso… un mago oscuro que comienza ahora a tener fuerza lo manipulará y lo jalara a la perdición…"**

- "**Dejo a mi hijo… a mi niño con Tobías" **– dice horrorizada.

- "**Y transforma su vida en un infierno"**

- "**¿Cuántos años tiene mi hijo? ¿40? Pero si eres una niña…"**

- "**Si… sabía que lo preguntarías"**

- "**¿Cómo lo conociste?"**

- "**Tu hijo será maestro en Hogwarts y yo estudie ahí también, así lo conocí…"**

- "**Eso no es ético…"**

- "**Fuimos la luz uno del otro en años de guerra Eileen y cuando termino esta nos casamos… yo perdí a mis padres y Severus es todo lo que tengo"**

- "**¿Pero porque viniste? Según supongo él debe de tener una vida a tu lado ¿feliz?"**

- "**Si… somos felices pero quise un… un regalo especial de mi parte"** – acaricio el cabello de Severus y me incorporo para salir de ahí – **"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo Eileen… debo irme hoy mismo pero a no mi tiempo sino más adelante esperando que pueda ver a un Severus distinto y no atemorizado… cámbiale la vida Eileen, tú eres todo lo que él tiene" **– Sev comienza a moverse inquieto viéndome adormilado.

- "**¡Hermione! ¿Ya te vas?"** – me acerqué a él para despedirme.

- "**Tengo que irme Sev… pero no será la última vez que nos vemos, te lo prometo"**

- "**Pero dijiste que eras mi amiga… los amigos no se van"**

- "**Es una pequeña despedida… yo seré tu amiga para toda la vida… hasta que la muerte llegue a uno de los dos"** – bese su cabeza y tome mi giratiempos.

Al llegar a la recamara tome mis cosas y le dije a la señora que regresaba con mi familia por el bien de mi salud, ella entendió. Use el giratiempos en un callejón… necesitaba asegurarme que Eileen tomo la decisión correcta…

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ jajaja lo pensaré sobre lo de matar… oye… la verdad sólo pensaba en que Hermione la convenza de irse pero jamás pensé en matarlo… tienes excelentes ideas! Maldad en proceso… o sea me tocará modificar el capítulo 4 muajajaja

_**Samaria Reed:**_ Y lamentablemente pasa mucho más de lo que sabemos… y sigo sin entender porque… no puedes amar a alguien que te lastima! que alguien me explique joder!

_**Yetsave:**_ Pero si a eso fue al tiempo! Para que Sev pequeño no se quede sin mami! Y tu ya la quieres matar… eres la doble de Rowling! Jajaja malas y crueles escritoras… no te creas… besos

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana chicas, con las otras historias tendrán que tenerme un poco de paciencia, tranquilas que no me desapareceré seis meses, será un poquito menos... **_


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todas chicas! Un capítulito más, perdón por la tardanza, no volverá a pasar... Muack

CAPITULO 4

HERMIONE

Años después…

Use ropa muggle y salí del hotel de Londres rumbo a la estación de Kings Cross, me sentía impaciente y ansiosa, veía niños que llegaban y atravesaban el muro pero no veía llegar a Severus, estaba por aparecerme en La Hilandera cuando lo vi… su rostro es algo que nunca olvidaré en la vida, era asombro, era alegría… entusiasmo, dejo caer un grueso libro que llevaba en las manos y corrió hasta mí abrazándome de la cintura con fuerza.

- "**Mi madre no se equivoco, dijo que no te perderías este día y vendrías a verme"**

- "**Nunca me hubiera perdido desearte un buen año escolar Severus"** – veía algo distinto en él pero no lograba distinguirlo, me mostraba varias facetas.

- "**Hola Hermione"** – Eileen me saluda que es la que lleva el carrito con las pertenencias de Severus – **"Aún queda media hora… ¿te gustaría ir a la cafetería?"**

- "**Me encantaría"**

Los sentamos en una mesa circular y Eileen y yo pedimos café mientras que Severus una limonada, ella también estaba muy distinta llevaba una falda color gris oscuro y una blusa sin mangas blanca, su cabello estaba un poco más corto que cuando lo recuerdo pero en esta ocasión suelto y ahora el maquillaje y la sonrisa la hacían ver hermosa… Ojala mi Severus pudiera ver a su madre así, apuesto a que nunca tuvo la suerte de verla tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

- "**¿Dónde habías estado Hermione?"** – me pregunta Sev.

- "**Tuve que hacer unas cosas importantes… pero dime tú ¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?"**

- "**Algo maravilloso, después de que te fuiste mamá y yo dejamos la casa, bueno yo estaba triste porque no sabrías como encontrarme si regresaba pero mamá dijo que tú encontrarías la forma"**

- "**Acudí a mi hermana y me dio algunas joyas que eran mías y las vendí todas, no contaba con el apoyo de mis padres así que rente algo modesto en Hogsmeade, yo no tenía otra cosa más que los estudios de Hogwarts así que obtuve un trabajo decente en el Ministerio, creo que a pesar de todo el apellido Prince valía algo… Hace dos años mi madre fue a visitarme y ahí se encontraba Severus, el hecho de que él fuera brujo y no un squib o muggle les simpatizo y más de que se parece a mi abuelo, ofrecieron que nos fuéramos a la mansión pero te recordé a ti y sabía que no era buena idea… así que seguimos en Hogmeade, te daré la dirección por si un día te decides ir a visitarnos, ahora es una casa un poco más grande y linda"**

- "**¿Nos visitaras Hermione?"** – me pregunta emocionado.

- "**Seguro Sev… más adelante lo hare"**

- "**¿Y Tobías?"**

- "**Tuve la fuerza Hermione… después de que le enseñé un par de hechizos y maldiciones no volvió a molestarme, arreglamos el divorcio todo por medio de abogados, dijo que no quería volver a verme… él se quedó con la casa, y no lo volvimos a ver, creo que al ser todo de común acuerdo fue más rápido… por supuesto que me tuvo que dar una pensión por nuestro hijo pero al inicio sólo la acepté para tener la satisfacción de mandarlo a prisión por incumplimiento, después de hacerlo un par de veces renuncié a ella" **– confiesa entre risas.

- "**¿Y tú Eileen? ¿Rehiciste tu vida?"**

- "**No.. confié en un hombre y mira lo que hizo… y sabes a lo que me refiero, jamás le confiaría a otro hombre a mi hijo, Severus no necesita eso ni yo tampoco"**

- "**Severus debe estar orgulloso de ti"**

- "**Eres la mejor mamá del mundo"**

Faltaban tan solo diez minutos para que partiera el tren y nos levantamos, Severus iba un poco más adelante y ella y yo lo observábamos.

- "**Es algo que nunca podré pagarte, habernos ayudado de esa forma… mi hijo pudo tener un final tan trágico"**

- "**Pero hasta ahora no lo ha tenido"**

- "**Gracias por haber hecho esto por Severus"**

- "**Él es todo para mí Eileen… es mi mejor amigo, mi esposo, mi familia"**

- "**¿Tuvieron hijos?"**

- "**Una niña pero murió al nacer"** – me seco los ojos rápido y aparento ser fuerte.

- "**Lo siento… debió dolerte mucho"**

- "**Si… a los dos, la esperábamos muy ilusionados"**

- "**Eres joven, cuando regreses a tu tiempo me llenaras de nietos"** – ver su mirada de emoción me hizo caer a un vacío… ojala pudiera ser así, tener una enorme familia pero quizás con el tiempo Severus pudiera volverse a casar y tener la familia que merece.

- "**La vida de Severus será muy distinta a lo que tenía cuando yo lo deje en casa, una vez que pasa todo eso tu familia lo reconoce como un Prince y dado que tu hermana no tuvo hijos todo lo hereda él… y lo que al principio anhelo en ese momento le causó vacío y no encontró con quien compartir tanta dicha y tanta fortuna"**

- "**¿Dónde entras tú?"**

- "**Es vergonzoso" **– le digo apenada – **"Mi casa… yo era una Gryffindor estaba haciendo una pequeña reunión por un estúpido partido y bebíamos algunas copas, yo era prefecta y varios alumnos se habían salido de la Sala Común y salí a buscarlos, el aire de los jardines hizo que se me subieran más las bebidas, los encontré y encamine justo antes de que Severus apareciera."**

**Flash Back**

Estaba tan cerca de mi sala común cuando su voz fría y penetrante me asustó.

- "**¡Granger!"** – me gire para tenerlo a penas a unos diez centímetros de mí – **"No le toca guardia esta noche… transgrediendo las normas como siempre señorita"**

- "**Prf…"**

- "**Diez minutos en las mazmorras" **– se fue ondeándosele la capa ferozmente y dejándome más embriagada, llegué y por una razón que no entiendo él ya estaba ahí – **"¿Qué hacía a esas horas en los pasillos? Sin mentir…" **– el hecho de que toda mi casa pudiera sufrir una considerable baja de puntos era algo que no podía permitir.

- "**Caminaba"** – se levanto poniéndose frente a mí y yo temía que pudiera usar legeremancia contra mí.

- "**Lo repetiré una vez más… ¿Qué hacía en los pasillos?"** – mentiría si dijera que las bebidas hacían que su voz se oyera más masculina y excitante de lo normal, creo que era una de la cosas que más me gustaban de él, la forma tan finamente en que sus labios se separaban para hablarme me desconcentraban.

- "**Su cuello…"**

- "**¿Qué?"**

- "**El cuello de su camisa está mal acomodado" **– lo arregle y por fin pude tocar esa levita que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, aunque parecía extrañado con mi acercamiento en ningún momento se retiró de mi.

- "**Váyase ahora y solo le quitaré 30 puntos" **– bueno ya siendo más sincera no podía decir que lo amaba, no era así… yo estaba encaprichada con Ron pero Severus se me hacía un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, su carácter en vez de hacer que le temiera me producía cierto deseo y misterio… yo veía en él algo que nadie veía… su pelo siempre se veía grasoso y esa vez quise tocarlo y quitarme la maldita duda… no era grasoso más bien suave y su piel o su rostro mostraban la pesadez de la carga de una guerra, sus ojos fríos mostraban curiosidad ante mi tacto y esos labios… mi corazón dio un vuelco en el momento en que sus manos se posaron en mis brazos… ¿qué es lo que podrían hacer esos labios y esas manos grandes y ásperas en el cuerpo de una mujer si trabajan a la vez? – **"Fuera"**

- "**Es un hombre muy atractivo"** – sin mediar alguna otra palabra me coloqué en puntitas y estampé mis labios con los suyos, al principio eso no le causo nada y se retiró de mí.

- "**Ahora todo tiene coherencia Granger… ha bebido, no sabe lo que hace y como un caballero que soy la llevaré a sus aposentos y olvidaré lo que hizo"**

- "**La bebida me da valor pero siempre lo he visto como lo veo ahora"**

- "**¿Y cómo es eso señorita?"**

- "**Atrayente y tentador"** – volví a besarlo sin que respondiera.

- "**No olvide que soy un hombre y que usted no es una chiquilla"**

- "**Demuéstrelo" **

Escuché un gruñido antes de que sus manos me tomaran de la cintura y me besará como lo hacía un verdadero hombre, succionando mis labios y mordiéndome el cuello, me hacían daño sus caricias y me excitaban a la vez. Me alzó un poco y lo rodeé con mis piernas, sus manos vagaban de mi espalda a mi cuello acariciándome toda, y sus labios no me daban tregua. Me recostó en el sillón y seguimos besándonos como locos hasta que me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté sentí su capa dándome calor y lo vi sentado en su escritorio revisando pergaminos, me incorporé dejando su túnica en el sillón esperando que dijera algo pero no decía nada, se quedaba en silencio.

- "**Su clase comienza en 15 minutos, debería irse a dar una ducha y despertar un poco mejor"**

- "**Profesor…"**

- "**Lo que paso anoche no debe preocuparle… se lo dije soy un caballero y no tengo memoria"**

- "**Entonces no sea un caballero"** – por fin logro que se fije en mi.

- "**¿Qué quiere decir?"**

- "**Que yo no quiero olvidarlo"** – le di un último beso y abrí la puerta – **"Vendré esta noche a cumplir mi castigo profesor Snape"** – a pesar de que él no articulaba gesto alguno, esa vez torció la boca en gesto de estar sonriendo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- "**¿No lo amabas entonces?"**

- "**En ese momento no, era una atracción solamente o… no lo sé… pero paso poco tiempo para que fuera amor, él me trataba con cariño y yo era importante en su vida… y aunque tuvimos que separarnos por la guerra"**

- "**¿Por qué?"**

- "**Él estaba en un bando y yo en otro… bueno él trabajaba para ambos y yo sólo ponía en riesgo ambas misiones… una vez terminaba la guerra y recuperado nos casamos"**

- "**Fuiste su luz… gracias"**

Traspasamos el muro para acompañar a Severus y sentí la nostalgia de nuevo.

- "**Que tengas un excelente año Sev"**

- "**¿Cuándo volveré a verte?"**

- "**No lo sé… pronto… siempre estas en mi mente y mi corazón"** – le di un abrazo y lo vi partir.

- "**Vamos Lily quizás encontremos un compartimento" **– y vi a la pelirroja de nuevo sonriéndole a Severus.

- "**Puedes regresar a casa Hermione… me has salvado y a mi hijo también"**

- "**Aún hay un cabo suelto… o dos"**

- "**¿A qué te refieres? Jamás dejaré que se envuelva con un mago oscuro"**

- "**Es algo más… suave que un mago oscuro"**

- "**¿Cómo qué?"**

- "**Como Lily Evans"**

_**Muy bien… ahora esta pelirroja que en particular odio con todo mi ser… acabaré con ella en mi otro fic jajaja espero les haya gustado… ya saben, no es un fic con mucha acción, sino la sola esperanza de tener un giratiempos y arreglar la vida de alguien a quien amamos… **_

_**ZaDaBia: **_u.u prometo que no serán seis meses… a estas alturas ya pierdo las esperanzas de mejorar mi calidad de vida

_**Yazmín Snape: **_no pude anexar esa parte porque iba a tardarme más en ello, y porque es un fic un poco más calmado, pero te debo una tortura doble con todo! Lo sé… tengo muchos fics… e imagínate los que aún no escribo, como debo traer mi pobre cabeza.

_**Yetsave: **_a mi también me emp… que siendo su pinche madre no haya protegido a su hijo, con una jodida si para eso estamos chingao! Siiii estoy enojada… pero es que esas cosas no se hacen! Lo sé.. he divagado

_**MJ-Snape Prince 1996: **_No me perdí :D si me estrese eso si… ya lo tengo en la sangre

_**Sueksnape: **_nosotras y en mundo de nuestro drama más bien, gracias por todo amiga… besos

_**Samaria Reed: **_creo que ustedes quieren ver sangre correr verdad? Yo también… consultaré a mis musas en una nueva creación a ver que pueden hacer al respecto… a veces necesitamos matar a alguien jajajaja aunque sea figurativamente.

_**Lisicarmela:** _desgraciadamente a veces tenemos que convivir con una persona que creemos que es nuestra felicidad hasta q lega el limite y dices basta! Ojala muchas mujeres tuvieran el valor de amarse mas a sí mismas que a la pareja.

Nos leemos la proxima semana chicas...


	5. Chapter 5

_**No tengo perdón lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo ni para ponerme en el internet, pero el domingo subo otro capítulo en vista de que la semana pasada no lo hice… **_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**HERMIONE**

Me llevó a su casa en Hogsmeade, era realmente preciosa, de dos pisos, en la parte de abajo consistía en un pequeño jardín donde ella tenía varias hierbas y platas mágicas, bien sabía de su amor por la medicina y las pociones. Entrando al compartimento había una sala un poco más iluminada que su anterior vivienda, la cocina era muy discreta para dos personas que viven solas y un comedor pequeño, había un par de puertas que debían conducir al sótano, quizás ella tenía un laboratorio, en la planta alta estaban tres habitaciones… no supe porque…

"**Severus siempre insistió en que debíamos tener una habitación para ti, supo que rentabas cuartos y vivías en hoteles… quise complacerlo en eso"**

"**Fue un hermoso gesto de su parte"**

"**Te quiere mucho… desde ahora"**

"**Soy su amiga… y también le quiero"**

"**Serás su esposa"** – me confirma.

"**Espero serlo"**

"**¿Tiene que ver eso con Lily?"** – asentí, pero no estaba asustada, para mí Lily no implicaba un problema ni tenía temor de ella sino del efecto que pudiera causarle en Severus – **"Creí que era una buena chica… Severus ha seguido frecuentándola desde que nos mudamos"**

"**No es una mala persona… tu hijo está enamorado de ella, pero eso no me preocupa sino que Severus… sea algo que no me gusta, para mí ella se aprovechaba de Severus, para Lily el mundo de la magia era completamente nuevo y al único que tenía era a Sev y bueno… ella pudo ser inteligente o lo es… me da igual pero Severus es único en varias cosas, pociones, hechizos, y en defensa… sólo espero que el hecho de que Tobías no esté con ustedes cambie ciertas cosas en Severus"**

"**¿Cosas como qué?"**

"**Ser tan ausente, le costaba mucho hacer amistades, por eso lo único que él veía era a Lily…"**

"**¿Ella lo trata mal?"**

"**No… y sé que dirás que sólo son celos estúpidos pero más bien para él ella lo es todo y para Lily no es así… él la insulta en quinto curso y ella nunca lo perdona, eso deja a Severus aún más solo que nunca… casi al mismo tiempo pierde a las únicas mujeres que amó y el hecho de que lo humillen como lo harán… lo hace ansiar el poder y la riqueza"**

"**Debo evitar eso… yo lo sabré guiar"**

"**Sólo intenta que se mantenga en el camino… Voldemort será su perdición"**

"**¿Voldemort?" **– pregunta reconociendo el nombre.

"**Comienza a ganar poder ya… intentará jalar a Severus y él no teniendo nada lo hará… y cometerá un error más que lo acaba completamente y desde ese día sólo se dedica a sobrevivir"**

"**¿Me dirás cuál es su error?"**

"**No… lo siento, pero en mi mundo todo está bien y tiene que ser necesario que la gente muera para que todo siga igual, solamente no lo dejes solo y eso hará el cambio, siempre hazle ver lo que es y lo que vale, que nunca se rinda"**

"**¿A dónde vas?"**

"**Nos veremos en cinco años, necesito ver cómo es Severus en ese tramo de su vida"**

"**¿Estás bien? Tus ojos… están casi amarillos" **– baje la vista y bebí rápido la poción.

"**Si… estoy en un pequeño tratamiento y ya sabes que los viajes en el tiempo afectan también la salud"**

"**Tomate unos días y quédate aquí, descansa, lo necesitas"** – pero si lo hacía podía correr el riesgo de morir ahí mismo y no saber qué cambios pude lograr.

"**Estaré bien… te veo en unos años Eileen"**

Cuando aparezco de nuevo en su casa no está y me quedo por fuera a esperarla, me sentía muy débil y sabía que tenía algo de fiebre, si hacía bien las cuentas debía tener uno cinco o seis días desde que deje a Severus y contando con los viajes que había realizado con el giratiempos estaba muy cerca de morir, tenía un día para llegar a casa.

"**¿Hermione?"**

"**Hola Eileen"**

"**No sabía que día llegarías… pasa ven"** – al entrar me empecé a sentir mucho peor y trataba de disimularlo – **"¿Quieres algo? ¿Comer? Dime…"**

"**Necesito tomar una siesta… por favor"**

"**Sabes cuál es tu habitación"**

Subí y encontré una cama individual pegada a la ventana amplia, me recosté usando un cobertor que estaba ahí… y cerré mis ojos de inmediato.

**Flash Back**

Dormía en sus aposentos, y al abrir los ojos lo veía a él en el sillón negro observándome detenidamente, sonreía un poco como recordando.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Eres muy hermosa… la belleza hecha mujer, no hay nadie como tú… ¿sabías?"**

"**Gracias… ¿a qué hora llegaste? No te sentí"**

"**Casi amanecía y preferí no perturbar tu sueño y te deje dormir" **

"**Recuéstate aquí"** – nos abrazamos en la cama y siento su respiración en mi frente, a pesar de ser tarde podría quedar dormida con él un momento más.

"**Te extrañe Hermione… siempre te extraño y antes de que llegaras a mi vida ya te extrañaba"**

**Fin del Flash Back **

Me despierto tomando una ducha y cambiándome por algo mejor, la poción ya no me está sirviendo a pesar de que me la tomaba más seguido y en cantidades más numerosas para que resultara mejor.

"**¿Descansaste?"**

"**Si Eileen, gracias"**

"**Ya casi esta la cena… y tienes que quedarte porque tienes una apariencia de estar muriéndote"** – me reí porque era realmente lo que me ocurría pero de seguro ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Se escuchó la puerta del jardín abrirse y ella me vio con complicidad, era Severus, en cuanto él abrió la puerta sonreí, esperaba poder ver al niño que había dejado subirse en el tren pero no, ya tenía casi 16 años, era un muchacho ya… con su cabello negro y ya largo, la diferencia era de que ahora llevaba un buen uniforme y buenas pertenencias y quizás las burlas no iban encaminadas a su condición económica.

Abrió la puerta y respiró agitado para arrojar la mesa que estaba frente a él, todas las figuras de porcelana se rompieron en pedazos y pateó este mueble hasta que lo dejo hecho añicos, su madre intentaba pararlo pero él no escuchaba a nadie.

"**¡SEVERUS SNAPE! ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE PIDO QUE TE CALMES"**

"**TÚ NO SABES NADA"**

"**NO ME INTERESA LO QUE HAYA PASADO, NO DEBES COMPORTARTE COMO UN MUGGLE MALEDUCADO"** – en ningún momento se digno a mirar a Eileen y por supuesto menos supo que yo me encontraba ahí.

"**¿Me estás diciendo que me parezco a él? A Tobías…"**

"**No… eso nunca"** – interrumpí – **"Tú no eres ese asqueroso muggle"**

"**¡HERMIONE!" **– Se sobresaltó y por primera vez pude ver a una persona bipolar… de ese enojo paso a la efusividad y corrió hasta mi abrazándome en lo alto y dándome vueltas – **"Por Salazar… tu visita fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme"**

"**¿No quieres seguir rompiendo muebles? Puedo esperar"**

"**Lo siento, no debí comportarme como un estúpido"**

"**¿Quieres contarnos que te pasa Severus?"**

"**Hermione debe tener hambre madre… cenemos"**

La cena estaba deliciosa o yo llevaba bastante tiempo sin probar alimento alguno, hablamos muy poco durante ella, sólo con datos sobre la escuela de Severus y yo que tuve que inventarme algunos otros sobre lo que había hecho esos años de ausencia.

"**¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la terraza Hermione?" **– Eileen aprobó la idea y subimos a la terraza donde me llevó un poco de cerveza de mantequilla – **"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?"**

"**Poco… ya debo volver a casa, hace mucho tiempo que no he ido y deben de preguntarse dónde estaba"**

"**Dijiste que tus padres habían muerto… ¿tienes familia?"**

"**Muchos amigos y un esposo que debe de estar volviéndose loco"**

"**¿Estás casada?" **– asentí y bajo la vista pensativo.

"**Debe ser un hombre afortunado de tener a una chica como tú, valiente, inteligente y hermosa"**

"**¿Te parece?"** – asintió sonrojado – **"¿Quién te hizo enfadar tanto?"**

"**No tiene importancia"**

"**A mi si… tú eres mi amigo y lo que te duele y perturba lo hace conmigo…" **– se queda unos minutos en silencio meditando mis palabras.

"**Tengo una amiga… la conoces, es la pelirroja que solía ver en aquel parque, se llama Lily Evans, es una Gryffindor pero es… bueno, sus orígenes no son mágicos y bueno… unos chicos me molestaban y ella me defendió"**

"**Es una buena amiga entonces"**

"**Yo no soy un buen amigo, le dije… algo… sangre sucia, la lastime y ella no me perdonó… se lo pedí todo el maldito curso de mil formas y no quiere aceptar mis disculpas que por mis malas amistades"** – dice con sarcasmo – **"Como si Potter y sus dos perros falderos fueran las mejores compañías… ella era mi amiga y se tuvo que enamorar del hombre que sólo me humilla… ¿cómo consigo que me perdone Hermione?"**

"**Sev… escucha una cosa, tú ya aceptaste que te equivocaste y le ofreciste una disculpa y no la aceptó, no lo hagas más, en este problema ella perdió mas, a un chico maravilloso como tú, si ella no logra escucharte ni aceptar que cometiste un error y pones su amistad por encima de todo y ella no puede hacer lo mismo… déjala, no es tu amiga"**

"**Pero me duele haberla perdido"**

"**Lo sé… pero apuesto a que tienes deparado en tu vida algo más hermoso"**

"**La amo… la amo como un maldito idiota… pero nunca mereceré a una mujer como ella ¿verdad?"**

"**Sólo tú sabes lo que mereces en verdad… valórate tú mismo y no busques, el amor vendrá a ti solo sin presiones"**

"**Contigo todo es distinto… ojala no tuvieras que irte nunca" **– por primera vez nos veíamos a los ojos y hubo un destello en ellos que no supe adivinar que era con exactitud.

Quería hacer una última visita en el tiempo pero ya no tenía la fuerza para ello, debía irme de inmediato para verlo por última vez. Baje para ver a Eileen tomando un té.

"**Me voy más tranquila, le duele pero sabe que te tiene a ti y me siento orgullosa, creo que hice un cambio en él"**

"**Uno muy grande que te agradeceré siempre"**

"**Me voy Eileen, espero verte más adelante"**

"**Claro que nos veremos… eres la esposa de mi hijo y me darás nietos… me imagino la cara de Severus cuando vea quien eres"** – se ríe y la acompaño en ello – **"¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme? Su vida estará en riesgo cuando haga aquello"**

"**Sabrá sobrevivir y tiene razones para hacerlo" **– me coloque el giratiempos y me despedí de ella.

Todo daba vueltas rápidamente, comenzaba a desmayarme y perder todo el contacto con la realidad… veía a Tobías y no quería que él se acercara a Severus y le pusiera una mano encima, lo veía con Voldemort… de pronto perdí el contacto y caí en el piso sintiendo dolor en toda la cara por el golpe.

"**¡¿Hermione?!" **– abrí los ojos y me encontraba en la casa de Eileen aún… era Severus quien me veía pero era un chico mayor quizás unos 20 años, muy apuesto y alto – **"Déjame ayudarte"** – intento levantarme pero grite de dolor, eran como miles de cristales en mi piel – **"Lo siento… ¡MAMÁ VEN… HERMIONE ESTA HERIDA!" **

Con ayuda de ambos me colocan en el sillón y ella lo manda a que traiga todo para curarme, me observa algo molesta y sabe que oculto mucha cosas.

"**Rompiste el contacto… ¿por qué? ¿qué te sucede?"**

"**Estoy muriendo… use mi última fuerza para que estuvieras viva y no dejar solo a Severus… ya no tengo la fuerza para regresar a casa… déjame quedar aquí y hacer lo que llegaría a realizar en mi casa"**

"**¿Qué es? Pídeme lo que quieras"**

"**Morir a su lado"**

**Gracias a todas guapas**

**Samaria Reed: **nunca lo había pensando, pero imagínate joder a su padre, a Lily, Potter, Black, Lupin, Albus, Voldemort… se me complica, pero lo hare por partes en cada uno de mis fics, lees el de No estoy preparada para perderte? Ahí intento joderme a la pelirroja.

_**ZaDaBia:**_ discúlpame eh pero tuve dos semanas complicadas, pero actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ aún no me decido por el final, tengo el capítulo que me pediste ya listo pero aún no esta editado y no he respondido a los reviews pero lo subo en estos días, lo prometo.

_**Yetsave:**_ Muchas gracias guapa, tengo algunos capítulos que quiero subir y te prometo tres en el transcurso de la semana, un nuevo fic que hice algo cortito. Besos

_**Ana Von Slyth:**_ sean fuertes chicas que viene lo bueno en este y otros fics… la tristeza es la mejor musa… con calma que ya pronto lo averiguaras… besos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lo siento… un día de retraso… :D próxima semana el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, gracias a las que dejaron review por mi OneShot triste que subí, responderé pronto y bueno a leer se ha dicho… **_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**HERMIONE**

Eileen aún no reaccionaba en lo que le acababa de confesar, se quedo inmóvil frente a mí sin saber que responder, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

- "**¿Qué es lo que tienes?"**

- "**Cuando estábamos en guerra me capturaron, una bruja me hizo el cruciatus y tantas maldiciones que he olvidado, me daño por completo, creó en mi cómo un virus que ataca mi cuerpo y no puede defenderse, me voy muriendo órgano por órgano, parte por parte, por eso mi hija murió ella heredó mi enfermedad y por eso nunca pude tener hijos"**

- "**¿Y Severus? Dijiste que era pocionista, él debió encontrar algo que te ayudara"**

- "**Lo intentó pero la poción lo que hace es acortar mis días dándome una mejor calidad de vida, hizo lo que pudo pero yo no tengo esperanza" **– se cubre la boca pensativa, puso la misma cara de Severus cuando le dijeron de mi enfermedad.

- "**Sacrificaste tus últimos días por mí"**

- "**Si pudieras verlo Eileen, esta tan solo, tan lleno de odio, amargado, el dolor que refleja cada vez que sabe que me iré… tenía que darle algo que lo atara a esta vida"**

- "**Siempre te lo agradeceré"** – dos lágrimas resbalan y las limpia rápido cuando Severus entra corriendo.

- "**Aquí esta madre ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Estará bien?"**

- "**Si, pero necesito que me dejes a solas con ella, debo curarla"**

- "**Es tonto pero… ¿Estás bien Hermione?**" – me pregunta avergonzado.

- "**Sólo lo estaré si tú te quedas conmigo"** – me toma del brazo asintiendo.

- "**Estaré en el patio mientras mi madre te cura, luego te subiré a tu recamara y aquí me quedaré contigo" **– de nuevo esa mirada… esconde su marca tenebrosa y sale de ahí.

Mientras me cura las heridas visibles le pido que me dé más poción pero se niega, dice que necesita tiempo pero es como escuchar a su hijo, ella tampoco entiende de razones, tampoco asimila que me estoy muriendo pero no le digo nada, sólo necesita entender un poco lo que me sucede.

- "**¿Por qué no me dijiste?"** – me reclama dulcemente.

- "**Porque yo venía aquí a salvarte no a salvarme a mí misma, no debes alterar el tiempo Eileen, todo debe seguir tal cual, me deben capturar y debo padecer esto"**

- "**Debiste decirme hace quince años, así hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar tu enfermedad y buscar una solución, pude hacer algo"**

- "**Hiciste suficiente al cuidar a Severus de su padre"**

- "**Es un mortifago"** – llora un poco y me parte el alma verla así, le había tomado tanto cariño.

- "**No sabía lo que hacía, él ahora es bueno y… tuvo que ser así Eileen, tu hijo será el héroe de la guerra, todo el mundo mágico le conocerá y lo admiraran"**

- "**¿Y no es justo que el héroe de la guerra tenga lo que más ama?"**

- "**Estoy muriendo… déjame quedarme aquí"**

- "**No"** – responde tajante.

- "**Por favor, te lo suplico"**

- "**Mi hijo te está esperando en su tiempo, buscaré la forma de que regreses a tu temporalidad y mueras con él, seguro que te espera y te necesita"**

- "**Gracias, yo le necesito a él"**

Una vez que terminó Severus entró y me llevó a mi habitación, se quedo en silencio varios minutos temeroso y a la vez preocupado. Suavemente me acariciaba el brazo hasta poder ver a cicatriz que me había hecho Bellatrix Lastrange, él se alejó como si le hubiese quemado, cómo si le doliera y le diera asco a la vez.

- "**¿Eso cambia en algo Severus?"**

- "**¿Qué?"**

- "**Que yo sea una…"**

- "**Shhhh" **– me calla con sus dedos – **"Hermione… aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, creo que tenía cinco años cuando una jovencita no se separó de mí hasta verme libre"**

- "**Yo también me acuerdo de ti siempre"**

- "**En quince años no has envejecido"**

- "**Lo sé"**

- "**Ni siquiera un poco, es más creo que sólo ha mermado un poco tu salud… vienes del futuro y tengo tantas preguntas por hacer"**

- "**Sabes que no puedo responder a tus dudas"**

- "**¿Quién eres en mi vida?"**

- "**Le quitaría le emoción si te digo" **– ambos sonreímos sin nada más por decir – **"¿Cambia en algo lo que soy?"**

- "**¿A qué te refieres exactamente?"**

- "**A una sangre…"**

- "**No digas esa palabra, nunca, tu eres el ser más puro que he conocido, pero odio que te hayan hecho eso, odio ser lo que soy, odio que pude haber sido yo"**

- "**No, tú nunca dañarías de esta manera, no voluntariamente"** – le aclaré.

- "**¿Sabes lo que soy?" **

- "**Yo tengo esta cicatriz y sé que tú tienes una en el brazo también pero la tuya duele constantemente en el alma"**

- "**La maté"**

- "**No"**

- "**Yo le dije la profecía y por eso él la mató"**

- "**Pero cuidas a su hijo y vigilas cada movimiento y haces un trabajo excepcional Severus, algo que no permites que nadie valore pero yo sé todo lo que haces y todo lo que harás, cometiste un error, sí, pero lo estas enmendando" **– no hay palabras que consuelen ese dolor y la conciencia, no pensaba curar su alma en tan sólo unos minutos, en mi tiempo ese trabajo lo hice en años pero Eileen podría hacerlo con paciencia.

- "**En verdad lamento lo que les hice a los Potter"**

- "**Lo sé"**

Eileen no dejo que me fuera, me dejo un par de días ahí en la casa, días en los cuales me daba una poción hecha por ella misma, no ganaba vida y ni siquiera fuerzas, sin embargo creo que no lo hacía esa poción era comprar un poco de tiempo. Severus iba al colegio pero venía a casa en cada hora libre que tenía, comía y cenaba en casa, hasta dormía en el sillón que había en la habitación, lo veía cansado y a punto de estallar. Pude levantarme un poco y sólo pude escuchar cómo discutía con su madre.

- "**¡Severus cállate que la puedes despertar!"**

- "**Entonces has algo, debes salvarla, ella es mi amiga, madre por favor es la única que me amó desde el inicio y no le importa lo que he sido y lo que soy"** – Eileen guarda silencio y escucho cómo alguien solloza sin saber cual de los dos es en realidad.

- "**O sea que la quieres porque es tú última opción, porque no te juzga"**

- "**Por supuesto que no, no podría ser tan vil, pero ella no se cansó nunca, me protegió de Tobías aquella noche lo recuerdo bien y lo hubiese hecho mil veces, siempre ha estado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y ahora que… que sabe lo que soy sigue aquí y sé que me conoce, que la conoceré y no sé quién es y no me importa, pero sé que la quiero viva"**

- "**¿Has hablado con ella sobre esto?"**

- "**No va a decirme quien es, es tan leal y recta"**

- "**Hablo de lo que le sucede físicamente"**

- "**No"**

- "**Te lo diré Severus" –** interrumpí, el corrió a sostenerme pero caminaba mucho mejor, la estabilidad me estaba cayendo bien después de todo. Una vez de nuevo en la recamara le iba a decir lo suficiente para que estuviera preparado – **"Estoy enferma ¿porqué? Es mejor que no lo sepas, hay cosas en mi tiempo que podría modificar, pero los medimagos no encontraron la poción ni el hechizo para salvarme, es cierto vine aquí por algo y me voy satisfecha de que lo logre, no preguntes que es"**

- "**No vas a morir, juraste que serías mi amiga siempre"**

- "**Y lo seré"**

- "**Pero quieres irte, dime qué te pasa para poder ayudarte, ¿cuántos años tengo para salvarte? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco?"** – me cuestiona desesperado.

- "**Shhhh"** – lo silencio **– "¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te acune en tu recamara en La Hilandera? Hoy necesito que lo hagas tú, tengo mis propios demonios internos ¿sabes?"**

- "**Ese día me abrazaste… ¿puedo?"**

- "**Claro"**

Tenía tanto miedo, sentía poco a poco cómo me iba desprendiendo, estaba helada pero el contacto con su cuerpo me fue dando calor, me cubrió con su túnica que estaba afelpada por dentro y me daba torpes caricias sobre los brazos, cabía aclarar que en esta época Severus va en contra de demostrar afecto pero por alguna razón yo podía ser su excepción.

- "**Acabo de recordar algo"** – dijo riéndose – **"Soy profesor de pociones"**

- "**¿Acabas de recordarlo? Pero si vas y vienes de Hogwarts"**

- "**No… esa noche tu dijiste que adorabas la clase de pociones y que luego sabría…"** – empieza a atar cabos – **"¡Demonios quién eres!"**

- "**No pienses y sigue hablando anda"**

- "**Bueno… odio mi trabajo, no me gusta ser maestro pero creo que soy bueno en pociones aunque Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se me daría mejor, pero seguramente sabes que Dumbledore no me ha dado el puesto aún, esos niñatos son unos torpes con el caldero y no distinguen un ingrediente de otro y ni que hablar de las pociones"** – sin proponérmelo iba quedándome dormida escuchando su voz, algo me estancaba aquí pero no sabía si moría o dormía – **"Pero lo más importante es mi madre, a pesar de lo que le hice a Lily ella siempre se quedó a mi lado y cree en que puedo hacer algo útil o bueno además de cuidar del hijo de mi amiga, siempre me apoya y bueno, debo confesar que le había tenido mucho rencor a ese niño que no cumple ni siquiera tres años pero ella me ha ayudado en eso y lo fui a ver hace unos días, no lo había visto desde aquella noche, en verdad los Dursley lo tratan mal eh… siendo tan pequeño, me recuerda a Tobías y a mí… pero Dumbledore dice que ninguna familia puede acoger a Potter, debe quedarse ahí por su bien, ¿sabes? Tiene sus ojos…"** – fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de él.

Llegó el esperado día y tenía un poco más de fuerzas, Severus estaba de mal humor y pensativo ante todo, Eileen me ayudaba a vestirme y dándome las instrucciones, ella movería el giratiempos y Severus sabría qué día debía estar en esa casa para recibirme… quizá como amiga o esposa, ya no importaba… lo que quería era verlo por última vez…

- "**Eileen… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré una vez estando allá?"**

- "**No lo sé"**

- "**¿Una hora?"**

- "**No lo creo Hermione" **– asentí y sonreí a Severus que llegaba serio.

- "**Yo te llevaré"**

- "**Severus sabes que eso no es posible"**

- "**Necesito que estés bien"**

- "**Lo estaré"** – me colocaron el giratiempos y él me sostuvo por última vez.

- "**Solo responde algo ¿Tu nombre real cual es?"**

- "**Eyyyy nunca te he mentido… soy Hermione Jane Granger"**

- "**Está bien"** – respiró aliviado, mientras giraban y giraban él me observaba muy cerca, casi nos rozábamos la nariz uno al otro – **"Te quiero"** – dijo cerrando los ojos.

- "**Yo más Sev"** – abrió los ojos observando mis labios y bajando la vista…

- "**Espero no equivocarme"** – no entendí pero antes de que preguntara me dio un beso tímido en los labios antes de partir – **"Te estaré esperando"**

Todo daba vueltas y en cada giro yo perdía energías, tiempo y fuerzas para seguir con vida, en segundos lo vi pasar todo, aquella noche que lo vi en su despacho, como me tocaba y me besaba, esa pasión desmedida que guardaba para mí, la despedida, Bellatrix, cuando casi lo pierdo, la boda, Jane, el embarazo, la enfermedad, tantos besos y caricias entre sabanas y gemidos, las sonrisas y sueños… todo lo veía mientras la vida me lo quitaba todo.

Sentí caer justo cuando unos brazos sostienen mi cuerpo, al abrir los ojos ya no sabía que esperar ver pero era él, mi Severus adulto totalmente desencajado de dolor, me levantó mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

- "**Estarás bien, te lo juro"**

- "**¿A dónde me llevas?" **– tomo polvos flu mientras entraba y no escuchaba nada de lo que le dijera.

- "**Consultorio de Eileen Prince San Mungo"** – era una habitación blanca y olía a limpio y se sentía una frescura preciosa – **"¡Madre! ¡Madre Hermione ya llegó!"**

- "**Severus, corre pásala a la última sala, todo está listo"**

- "**¡No!"** – les grite – **"No quiero morir en una cama de hospital, Eileen lo prometiste"**

- "**Tranquila nena, vas a estar bien"** – Sev me deja en una cama llena de personas, debía haber mínimo ahí 15 personas, algunas vestidas de aurores y otros medimagos, notaba algunas otras nacionalidades y yo seguía sin entender nada.

- "**Mamá, por favor sálvala"**

- "**Sal Severus"**

- "**No, no voy a separarme de ella y lo sabes"**

- "**¡Severus!"** – ahora lo entendía y sonreí, ellos intentaban salvarme pero mi enfermedad solamente yo la entendía, ellos aún no… y me dolía el precio que iban a pagar por entender en qué consistía mi padecimiento.

Sacaron a Severus entre varios aurores y lo pude ver a través del ventanal de cristal, ya no veía nada ni sentía nada, ni siquiera una hora había tenido, lo veía a él solo a él… y con eso me bastaba… cumplí… había cumplido… observe a Eileen…

- "**Cuídalo… va a necesitarte"**

- "**Aún no te rindas Linda"**

Leí los labios de Severus…

- "**Te amo"**

- "**Te amo"**

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana chicuelas… ningún crucio o me tardo más :P **_

_**Diosa Luna: **_noooo a mi Patrick no lo toques… es más actualiza… bueno cuando estés mejor :D

_**Yetsave: **_Muchas gracias guapa, siempre viendo hacia adelante y más cuando hay mucho trabajo por hacer, fics, mi libro, mi trabajo, mi hijo, etc… Besos y espero te guste.

_**Yazmín Snape: **_seguro que con este si lloraste verdad? Se que el fic ese del título largo casi nunca lo actualizo pero es que mis musas andan muertas y para colmo no tengo tiempo pero lo intentaré, pero lo actualicé hace como un mes, si lo leíste?

_**Gabriela Cruz: **_que bueno que te gusto, aunque sólo tendrá dos capítulos más. Besos

_**Samaria Reed: **_Claro que si! Primero a Evans! Espero te guste el final… Besos

_**SuekSnape: **_Yo también lloro :'( a mí de todo me pasa jajaja gracias por tus palabras amiga, yo sigo esperando Besos…

_**ZaDaBia: **_jajajaja lo siento se me complicó y llegué tarde a casa pero ya estoy aquíiiii!

_**Saludos chicas**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Espero les guste chicas… subo el día de hoy ya que mañana no podré, nos leemos el próximo domingo con esta historia y si no puedo subirles uno de la otra el miércoles o jueves lo subo igualmente el domingo. **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews… besos **_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Nunca me gustó el consultorio de mi madre, siempre me recordaba a la enfermedad de Hermione, pero pasaban las horas y nadie salía de la maldita sala… si la perdía yo sabía que nunca iba a perdonármelo…

Cuando ella se fue de mi casa algo en mí quedo en shock, no entendía nada, no lograba comprender quién era ella a qué había ido, y los sentimientos hacia ella eran tan confusos, cuando era un niño ella era una especie de ángel, me protegía y veía por mí, era mi amiga tal como lo había prometido, era todo en mi vida… cuando fui creciendo la vi como algo puro, alguien que estaba en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, cuando perdí a Lily ahí estaba ella haciéndome ver lo valioso que era yo y lo importante, era la "razón" ante todo, pero yo no tenía 11 años sino 16 era un mocoso aún pero la veía a ella y era hermosa, tres años después cuando más la necesitaba regresó por error tan débil, tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez pero increíblemente bella, era mi amiga la misma que conocí cuando tenía 5 años.

Y tuve miedo de admirar su belleza, de cautivarme en su mirada y al saber que venía del futuro mi miedo más grande fue que fuera mi hija, porque me gustaba no en el sentido físico sino más allá, en compañía y emoción; pero respondió mi beso con una sonrisa, y me dejo solo, increíblemente solo.

Pero me dejo fuerte, hice todo lo que pude por ser el hombre que ella merecía, iba a enamorarla, sabía que la próxima vez que la viera sería alguien desconocido para ella, pero iba a ser alguien respetable y me esforzaría. Nunca me gusto Hogwarts pero ella llegaría ahí y nunca deje mi trabajo, odie a cada mocoso molesto que llegó a mi salón de clases, me quede a vivir con mi madre porque era lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, además sólo la veía en vacaciones o cuando ella podía.

Se comportó tan extraño cuando Hermione se fue, estudio Medimagia a pesar de que ya tenía un buen trabajo, hizo especialidades en varios lugares, al primer país a donde se fue, fue Moscú, luego a Múnich ahí duró casi tres años, los demás lugares iba como a hacer pruebas y cuando por fin termino viajo por todo el mundo recolectando ingredientes, fue cuando lo entendí, ella intentaba salvarle la vida a Hermione y quise ir con ella pero yo debía estar aquí esperándola y prometió explicarme su enfermedad cuando ella lograra entenderla.

Un año antes de que Hermione llegara a mi vida mí madre se instaló de nuevo en la casa, se había casado con un francés que la ayudaba en todo, creo que él sabía más que yo, se llamaba Louis.

La enfermedad de Hermione era una de las cosas más raras que existían, le injertaron un virus con una maldición poderosa y sellaron de tal forma que se propagaba afectando su sistema inmunológico, su cuerpo no se defendía del ataque y se iba muriendo por dentro órgano por órgano, era hereditaria su enfermedad y su posible tratamiento sería un experimento para ella, podría morir en esa maldita camilla donde la deje, podríamos ganar tiempo o salvarle la vida.

Mi madre me explicó en qué consistía el tratamiento, utilizó algunos artefactos muggles que decía no estaban tan mal, le ponía varias pociones mezcladas y muy bien diluidas directamente en la vena, era un aparato que consistía en una bolsa donde mi madre ponía la poción y bajaba por un tubo de plástico hasta las muñecas de Hermione, ella decía que con eso ganaba tiempo atacando a virus directamente, hacia el trabajo de su sistema inmunológico. La otra parte del tratamiento era por medio de contramaldiciones y hechizos, eran 14 brujos y magos que trabajarían en pareja en siete puntos clave en el cuerpo de mi esposa, mi madre dirigía todo el proyecto y nivelaba la magia orientando a dos medimagas que se encargaban de las pociones.

Mi madre se obsesionó, ella decía que Hermione había arriesgado sus últimos días para salvarla a ella y no iba a dejarla morir, trajo magos de todo el mundo, los aurores más poderosos… juraba que no iba a fallar pero veía dolor en sus ojos por la inseguridad del tratamiento.

Si Hermione sobrevivía a toda esa carga de magia en su cuerpo, la última parte del tratamiento era por medio de pociones que irían reconstruyendo todo lo que el virus daño internamente.

Todo eso lo hizo mi madre en 20 años… la admiraba tanto, no quedaba rastro de aquella mujer que se dejaba golpear por un muggle porque lo amaba, no había nada de ella, era fuerte, obstinada, orgullosa, y nunca se dejo vencer. Y nunca dejo de ser mi madre, siempre estuvo para mí en las vacaciones y las Navidades, decía que Hermione no quería a un amargado profesor y cascarrabias, sin embargo creo que ya lo era.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que ella se había ido a su tiempo y yo tenía miedo que algo hubiese sido modificado y no volviera a mi lado, pero mi madre decía que llegaría justo en el momento indicado, quizás lo fue así…

Flash Back

"**Hermione Granger" **– decía mi colega ante el nuevo alumnado, y ahí estaba mi castaña de apenas 12 años con esa mirada llena de vida…

"**Grýffindor"** – gritaba el sombrero seleccionador, y es que era tan obvio que la mandaran a esa casa, su valentía y lealtad no la conocía en nadie más… ella era perfecta.

Fin del Flash Back

Pero me asuste tanto como nunca lo había hecho, yo le doblaba la edad y ella era tan niña, tan inocente, no me parecía justo que se frenara por una persona tan mayor como yo y me hice una promesa a mí mismo, yo le regresaría el favor que nos había hecho a mí y a mi madre. La protegería para que no le ocurriera ese accidente y así pudiera tener una vida normal, si más adelante podía amarla sería lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida, pero sino la vería ser feliz desde lejos porque el mejor regalo ya me lo había dado años antes, salvándome de Tobías, curándome las heridas que me dejo Lily, haciéndome sentir que no era una mala persona sino alguien que podía hacer algo fantástico y enseñándome que detrás de una amiga y de esa persona incondicional y extraña se podía encontrar el amor… ella ya había hecho mucho por mí.

Y mi corazón se salió de mi pecho varias veces, cuando entró a la habitación del perro de tres cabezas, cuando la petrificaron juré que la perdería, pero toda la culpa era de Potter porque hereditariamente ese mocoso siempre se metía en problemas y ella como una Gryffindor nunca lo dejaría solo, intenté salvarla de que fuera mordida por un hombre lobo y su hechizo me produjo varios huesos rotos, era tan perfecta en hechizos, bueno en general era buena en casi todo pero yo era una mierda con esa chica, ¿por qué? Supongo que le estaba dando la oportunidad de que conociera a alguien más, más de acuerdo a ella o más joven… ya cuando se fue al ministerio en quinto curso a pesar de que iba a estar rodeado de mortifagos sabía que saldría bien librada por todo lo que había logrado anteriormente.

Pero ese momento perfecto fue cuando iba comenzando el sexto curso… ella caminaba sola a deshoras y la sentía tan mía que era el momento para tener aunque sea un poco de lo que tanto deseaba.

Flash Back

"**¡Granger!"** – la asusté haciendo que se girara frente a mí – **"No le toca guardia esta noche… transgrediendo las normas como siempre señorita"**

"**Prf…" **– tartamudeó.

"**Diez minutos en las mazmorras" **– fui a dejar unos papeles con Albus y utilicé la chimenea para llegar antes que ella, una vez dentro su mirada era tierna y tímida – **"¿Qué hacía a esas horas en los pasillos? Sin mentir…" **

"**Caminaba"** – me levanté observando lo bella que era, casi tenía ya 17 años… observo que yo la veía raro y siseé cerca de su cara.

"**Lo repetiré una vez más… ¿Qué hacía en los pasillos?"** – estaba completamente loco lo sabía pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que yo hablaba creía hacerla desfallecer, cerraba los ojos y a veces sonreía tímidamente.

"**Su cuello…" **– dijo.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**El cuello de su camisa está mal acomodado" **– con sus manos blancas acomoda la prenda pegándose a mi cuerpo, una acción bastante peligrosa dado que yo perdía la cabeza por ella pero nunca me retiré y deje que me hechizará un poco más.

"**Váyase ahora y solo le quitaré 30 puntos" **– todo lo siguiente que hizo fue bastante peligroso, bajo de mi cuello a mi pecho tocando como si explorara no sólo físicamente sino mis emociones, me veía a los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo de ella, de lo que pudiese hacerme, traté de nivelar mi respiración pero algo de mí iba a fallar pero cuando si mirada bajo a mis labios sabía que debía detenerla – **"Fuera"**

"**Es un hombre muy atractivo"** – dijo antes de posar sus labios vírgenes en los míos sintiendo el licor en ellos.

"**Ahora todo tiene coherencia Granger… ha bebido, no sabe lo que hace y como un caballero que soy la llevaré a sus aposentos y olvidaré lo que hizo"**

"**La bebida me da valor pero siempre lo he visto como lo veo ahora"**

"**¿Y cómo es eso señorita?"**

"**Atrayente y tentador"** – me retó besándome de nuevo.

"**No olvide que soy un hombre y que usted no es una chiquilla" **– le amenacé pensando que se asustaría de lo que pudiese hacerle pero ella tenía más valor que yo.

"**Demuéstrelo" **

Su reto me hizo perder la razón y la tomé de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, la besé, sí… pero con pasión, era tanto tiempo de estar conteniendo ese sentimiento que la besé como nunca lo había hecho mordiendo sus labios, bajando a su cuello, la acaricié tanto como pude, la lleve hasta el sofá recostándola y llevándola de besos, no quería que quedara un rastro de piel que no hubiese besado o acariciado, intenté ser lo más decente posible escondiendo mi erección y los deseos de hacerla mía… y la pude ver dormir… creo que fue la mejor parte de esa noche… admirarla.

"**Su clase comienza en 15 minutos, debería irse a dar una ducha y despertar un poco mejor" **– le dije cuando despertó.

"**Profesor…"**

"**Lo que paso anoche no debe preocuparle… se lo dije soy un caballero y no tengo memoria"**

"**Entonces no sea un caballero"** – ¿Será acaso que lo de anoche significó algo para ella?

"**¿Qué quiere decir?"**

"**Que yo no quiero olvidarlo"** – me beso retirándose – **"Vendré esta noche a cumplir mi castigo profesor Snape"** – ¡Eres mía Hermione, y lo serás siempre!

Fin del Flash Back

Esa noche me propuse que iba a enamorarla y hacerla feliz… o al menos lo intenté, fui paciente con ella, sabía que no me amaba pero poco a poco logré que lo hiciera, disfruté de esos momentos pequeños entre nosotros, de su tiempo, su compañía, sus sonrisas… y sabía que no debía morir en la guerra.

Cuando nos separamos creí morir de preocupación, pero ahí estaba de nuevo mi madre diciéndome que todo debía marchar según lo estipulado, pero algo me ponía nervioso… ella estaba ansiosa y decía que el momento se acercaba.

Cuando terminó la guerra y pude limpiar mi nombre lo primero que hice fue pedirle matrimonio, estaba joven pero yo nunca frenaría su futuro, a mi lado ella podría tenerlo todo como siempre, estudios, viajes, proyectos, sueños, no habría algo que yo le negara.

Yo vivía tranquilo porque ella estaba bien, quizás la enfermedad no iba a manifestarse y todo estuviera bien… se embarazo… por error claro, nunca planeamos ese bebé pero llegó, me lo dijo cuando hacia una poción provocando un accidente en el laboratorio, era tan feliz… y también yo lo era…

Flash Back

"**Bien Hermione, no olvides tomar todas las pociones que te di"**

"**Lo sé Eileen pero… ¿para qué tantas?"** – le preguntaba dudosa.

"**Para que el bebe este bien, estas joven y todo lo que pasó en la guerra quiero prevenir cualquier cosa"**

"**Soy fuerte y tu nieto nacerá bien"** – le prometió sonriente mientras veía como la vida se me iba.

Tuvo una amenaza de aborto a los tres meses…

"**La enfermedad comienza a desarrollarse"** – me dijo mi madre sin decirle nada a Hermione, creíamos que entre menos preocupaciones tuviera iba a ser mejor para ella.

"**¿Y el bebé?"**

"**Todo es incierto Severus"**

"**Ya sabes de lo que hablo, ella te dijo si nacía, sé que te lo dijo, todo te decía… ¿va a nacer?"**

"**Si"** – respiré un poco pero al ver como mi madre lloraba me negué a creer cualquier cosa – **"Pero morirá"**

"**¿Por qué no la tratas ahora? Llama a los magos y a los aurores, no dejes que muera mi hijo"**

"**El tratamiento lo matará, es muy fuerte Severus, debemos dejar que todo pase"**

"**¿Me pides que deje morir a mi hijo?" **

"**Lo siento, apoya a Hermione"**

"**Enséñame a ser fuerte mamá, como lo eres tú, como lo era ella, porque no puedo, cada día te juro que no puedo, y me niego a perderla, no puedo ver como mi hijo y mi esposa van muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada, ayúdame" **– le supliqué llorando como un niño pequeño y como la madre que era me abrazo queriéndome dar esa fortaleza como cuando Tobías me masacraba a golpes.

Fin del Flash Back

Su embarazo fue increíblemente difícil porque la veía feliz viendo su vientre crecer y tejía como su madre le había enseñado y era tan feliz… Jane nació prematura pero viva y Hermione estaba feliz pero cuando murió en sus brazos por falta de oxigeno algo en ella también murió, se dejo vencer, se dejo desplomar, no hubo nada ni nadie que la consolara, y compartí su dolor con ella.

Le suplique no más embarazos pero se negó, al segundo aborto mi madre le dijo la verdad, la enfermedad que poco a poco la estaba matando.

Flash Back

"**¿Moriré?"**

"**Intentaremos que no sea así"**

La trataron con pociones, mi madre no quiso llamar nunca a los magos para hacer el tratamiento completo con ella.

"**¿POR QUÉ NO LOS LLAMAS?" **– le pregunto furioso.

"**LA MEDIMAGA AQUÍ SOY YO SEVERUS, NADIE CONOCE MÁS DE ESA ENFERMEDAD MÁS QUE YO, ESOS HECHIZOS Y LA MAGIA QUE REALIZAMOS SE PODRÁN HACER UNA SOLA VEZ EN HERMIONE ¿QUIERES QUE LA SALVE? ¿Y CUANDO LLEGUE LA OTRA HERMIONE QUE HARÉ? ¿LA DEJO MORIR?"**

"**Severus, tú madre sabe lo que hace" **

"**Louis… entiéndeme"**

"**Te entiendo pero también tú comprende, llevamos años estudiando esto"**

Recuerdo hace unos días cuando ella creía morir… tuvo una conversación con mi madre… larga y tendida…

"**¿Yo te salve?"**

"**A ambos… el padre de Severus era un muggle como bien lo sabes y tú me hiciste ver lo mal que estaba por eso, esa es la razón por la cual hemos podido combatir tu enfermedad, tú me das mucha información para eso"**

"**¿Pero moriré?"** – pregunta temerosa.

"**Una vez que regreses trataremos todo para que no sea así"**

"**Entonces tengo que marchar a salvarte y a salvarme" **– mi madre asiente mientras me niego a que se vaya.

"**Madre"**

"**Sev… amor… estaré bien, yo quiero y adoro a tu madre, y a ti… sé lo que debo hacer… estaremos juntos pronto"**

"**¿Y si no es así?" **– la cuestionó herido tratando de ser fuerte.

"**Si no es así yo te esperaré en otro lugar menos doloroso que este y seremos eternamente felices"**

"**No… no digas eso, yo no podría perderte"**

"**Quiero que me prometas algo Sev" **– me toma de la mano y la de mi madre uniéndolas – **"Sino pueden salvarme, quiero que tu cuides a Eileen, enamórate de nuevo y comienza… verte bien será mi paz, si sufres será mi perdición… promételo" **– me quede callado varios minutos llorando como estúpido a su lado.

"**Te lo prometo nena"**

Fin del Flash Back

Una noche después ella ya no estaba a mi lado… y el giratiempos tampoco estaba…

Sabía la tarde en la que Hermione regresaría, me quede en esa sala sin moverme, las manecillas del reloj pasaban una a una hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione se desvanecía y yo la tomaba en brazos corriendo desesperado a San Mungo, buscando la única y escasa posibilidad de que estuviera a mi lado…

Ella no quería ser internada, me lo dijo, y sin embargo yo la desobedecí buscando una esperanza… y sus últimas palabras las guardaba en mi mente, ella me dijo que me amaba… viendo su cuerpo tan demacrado, tan débil… pero hermosa, ¡dios! Mi esposa seguía siendo hermosa… yo perdí la cabeza por ella… y sin ella yo no era nada… ¡Maldita promesa!

"**¿Señor Snape?"** – entra una de las enfermeras con su cara seria que hace que mi corazón caiga a un vacío **–"Su madre lo llama, pide que entré a la sala por favor"**

"**De acuerdo" **– habían pasado tantas horas que perdí la cuenta, todo era silencio… tomé la manija de la puerta… tenía miedo… pánico… no quería entrar… no quería saber…

"**¿Esta bien señor?"**

"**Si" **– respondí entrando al lugar.

Besos… las quiero, ya saben nada de crucios!

_**Adaduran:**_ lo sientooooo… pero creo que lo único que escribo bien es el drama… … espero no te haga llorar tanto este.

_**Gabriela Cruz:**_ espero te guste guapa…

_**Jisi Snape:**_ pero te gusta que te haga llorar lo sé… ntc… gracias por seguir leyéndome… yo extraño mi fic favorito y no tienes la mínima piedad conmigo mala…

_**Yetsave:**_ no me crucies todavía tengo muchos proyectos y podría perder la cordura ¿más? Imaginate! Si, bueno lo del libro es una idea bastante verde pero escribí el primer capítulo, sin embargo es más complicado de lo que esperaba… quizás escriba una pequeña historia antes de mi libro a ver si agarro confianza, escribir Sevmione a esto no es lo mismo, y muchas gracias, cuando lo suba a alguna página te pasaré el link, me encantaría la opinión de ustedes porque fue aquí donde todo empezó. Besos

_**ZaDaBia:**_ ya te hice bolas guapa, ella regresa justo en el momento en que se fue al principio ¿me explicó? Y bueno la otra Hermione regresa al tiempo para salvarle la vida a Eileen y todo igual… si me entiendes? Sino te lo explicó de otra forma ;) espero te haya gustado. Besos

_**Evelyn Snape:**_ uuuu no pues me vas a matar por volverlo a dejar ahí… aún no sé si poner uno o dos capítulos más… pero creo que sólo será uno, ya falta poquito para el final

_**Diosa Luna:**_ soy una asesina?

_**Yazmín Snape: **_veras… a mi me gusta leer mucho y cuando son de drama no puedo dejarlos, o sea… lloro, sufro, me deprimo, maldigo la vida, recuerdo cosas que me han pasado pero sigo leyendo y sufriendo como una condenada jajaja no crees que realmente nos gusta el género? Me gustaría prometerte no hacerte llorar tanto pero ya sabes que conmigo eso es poco probable… pero te pago los Kleenex

_**Samaria Reed:**_ lo sé… sé que después de mucho sufrir la gente merece ser feliz… pero nunca es así… maldita vida cruel! Ya divagué… y seré sincera… aún no me decido por el final… espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos

_**Ana Von Slyth: **_hola guapa, llega al tiempo real, es decir justo cuando comienza el fic… cuando están casados y ella a punto de morir… me explico?

_**Eydren Snape:**_ gracias por leerme y comentar guapa! Espero te haya gustado… besos

Hasta la próxima chicas.


End file.
